


Finally letting go.

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669
Summary: When Noah finally tells his husband about how much weights he’s actually gained both men discover something a little shocking at first.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 19





	Finally letting go.

“I don’t care that you’ve gained weight Noah, I really don’t.” Kurt smiled reauringly over at his husband. 

“You don’t?” Noah asked needing to make sure that his husband was being truthful. 

“I don’t.” Kurt agreed with a nod. 

“Thanks god.” Noah smiled. “Now I can finally stop holding this in.” Noah sighed in relief as he let his belly go. 

Kurt watched in a mix of fascinan and shock as Noah’s belly shock forward causing his t-shirt to rise up and his button on his jeans to pop off. 

Noah reached out to tap his belly glad to finally be able to let go and be comfortable. 

“How have you been holding that in for so long?” Kurt asked in complete shock. 

“Don’t know.” Noah admitted with a shrug as he pushed his shirt up even higher. “ I just was.”

“Well I’m glad your not.” Kurt told him as he walked over to rest his own hand on his husbands stomach. “I much prefer you like this.” 

“I’m glad.” Noah smiled as he leaned over to kiss Kurt. “Because I’m only going to get bigger. 

*********************************************

Noah leaned back in his seat pushing his belly forward as he tried to give it more room’ not getting much more room as his stomach hit the table in front of him. 

“Still hungry?” Kurt asked his husband with a slight smirk. 

“Od course.” Noah nodded a smirk to match his husband. “But I don’t know that I’ll be able to get back in this both if I get out.”

“Good thing you have such an amazing husband then isn’t it.” Kurt pointed out as he pushed himself up from the table. “And one that knows exactly what food you like.”

“Not that it’s that hard.” Noah pointed out with a laugh. “I like most food babe.”

“I know you do and it clearly shows.”

As Kurt walked away Noah looked down at his stomach which was resting against the edge of the table. The shirt buttons he could see all clearly straining to stay closed. The amount off food he had put it it that night alone in clear display. 

Noah placed his hand on the top of his stomach as he leaned back more in his chair liking the tight feeling the table pressed against his stomach gave him. 

“I gotta admit I like what I see.” Kurt said as he walked back to the table food piled high with food in his hands. 

“I’m glad.” Noah smiled as he leaned forward again not waisting any time as he started to eat his next plate. 

Kurt watched in the same fascination he always did as Noah eat the whole plate before he tried to lean back again, even less room for him to do so then before he ate the last plate, with a groan his belly full to its limits. “You finished?” 

“Can’t eat any more.” Noah confirmed with a small nod placing his hand on top his stomach. “At least not here.”

Kurt smirked knowing exactly what his husband meant before he pushed himself up from the table and walked over to pay the food bill. 

Noah watched his husband walk off with a small smirk before he got to the hard task of trying to push his extremely full self up. 

Kurt walked back a couple minute later as Noah finally got to his feet. 

The older man placed both hands on his stomach as he tried to catch his breath again and Kurt felt his dick twitch a little as he got a good look at his husband. 

Noah was stood there his shirt buttons all clearly straining to stay down up bottom of his shirt not reaching the top of his trousers that were no longer done up, Noah having had to undo them about half way through the meal. 

“Let’s go home.” Kurt said not knowing how much longer he could stand in the restraint with his extremely hot husband standing in front of him. 

Noah just nodded before he moved one of his hands from his stomach grabbing Kurt’s hand as the two of them walked out to their car. 

Kurt got into the passenger side of the car more then happy to let his husband drive. 

Noah sat down on his seat pushing it ad far back as he could before turned round in his seat stomach hitting the steering wheel. 

“You good?” Kurt asked not wanting his husband to drive if he couldn’t move the steering wheel properly. 

“Yeah.” Noah nodded as he reached down and pulled the lever and pushing the steering wheel up. His belly moving forward as it’s given more room but luckily not touching the steering wheel anymore. 

“We’re gonna need to get a bigger car if you want to keep driving.” Kurt commented as noah started the car. “And Keep eating.” 

“Well look for one at the weekend.” Noah nodded knowing his husband was right. “Do we have the food at home or do I need to stop off at a shop?”

“I did the shopping the morning We have a whole fridge of food at home.” Kurt pointed out. 

The rest of the drive home was done in mostly silence Kurt and Noah both just happy in each other’s company. 

“Go and get ready I’ll bring the food in.” Kurt told his husband as they walked into their house. 

Noah nodded more then happy to get off of his feet and Into a comfy bed. 

Kurt walked into their room about ten minutes later Noah’s late night snakes in his hands. 

“You ready to eat?” Kurt asked with raised eyebrows as he walked over to the bed. 

“Of course.” Noah nodded pushing his belly out as far as he could, knowing how much it turned on his husband. 

Kurt walked Over to the bed placing the food on the bed before he sat himself down on Noah’s leg below Noah’s stomach. “What do you want first?”

“Don’t care.” Noah shock his head bringing his hands up to rest of Kurt’s side pushing his stomach inti Kurt. 

Kurt groaned a little as Noah’s huge dome of a stomach pushed into his own flat one before he leaned down to grab the packet of donuts taking in our and placing it in his own mouth before he leaned down letting Noah take a huge bite from it. 

They continued like this as Noah eat the whole packet the two husband sharing kisses in between each bite. 

Once Noah had finished his stomach pushed further out with just how much food was packed In There, Kurt moved himself so that he was grinding into the bottom of Noah’s belly both of them growing hard with each movement. 

Kurt leaned down both hands on the biggest part of Noah’s belly as he kissed his husband, one hand sliding down to fiddle with its the open buttons on Noah’s jeans, Noah hand coming up to gently moved Kurt body against his stomach. 

Kurt groaners the feeling of his husbands full stomach turning him on more then anything else could. Noah groaning along with his husband the feeling of Kurt grinding into his full stomach tuning him on just as much as Kurt. 

*************************************************

Noah moaned leaning back in his chair his full belly needing as much room as he could give it, shoving another piece of cheese I to his mouth. 

Noah spread his leg even wider as he shoved price after piece of cheese into his mouth even though he was more then too full to still be eating. 

Kurt walked into the kitchen having woken up alone in bed and having known exactly were his husband would be. 

Kurt stopped at the door just staring at the sight that greeted him, Noah was sitting in one of their dining room tables his legs spreed wide so that his stomach could sage down between them. What was left of the block of cheese in his hand, the cheese Kurt knew he had only brought that morning. 

“You just eating whatever’s in our fridge now?” Kurt asked shocking his husband. 

“If it’s full of fat and caleries then yeah.” Noah nodded once he had gotten over the shock of Kurt being there. “And tastes fucking good.”

“It does.” Kurt agreed as he walked over to his husband. “Are you gonna be able to get those jeans buttoned back up? We need to go out later.”

“That’s a problem for me later.” Noah pointed out as he shoved the last bit of cheese in his mouth, both hands coming up to rest on the top of his stomach. “Right now I’m fucking hungry.”

Kurt laughs with a small shake of his head. “I’m pretty sure you eat all the food in our house.”

“Then we need to start buying more food.” Noah pointed out as he slowly pushed himself out of his chair, his steady full stomach making it harder and slower. “I’m gonna go get some food.”

“Be back home in time.” Kurt told his husband as he placed his hands on the side of Noah’s stomach pulling his husband in as close as he could. “I’m not going there without you.” 

“I will be back home in time.” Noah promised as he leaned down to give Kurt a quick kiss. 

With that Noah walked out of the kitchen and of the house, down to his chair and he sat down feeing a little out of breath. 

Noah had to suck in a little to get the seat belt to close around him, placing the bottom of the belt as far down his stomach as he could as he let his stomach out it pushing tight against the seat belt and stopping just inches from the steering wheel. 

Noah drove the all to familiar rout to their nearest MacDonalds, knowing that he was in no condition to go into the shop with his jeans not going up and his t-shirt not covering his whole stomach Noah drove into the drive through lane ordering his all to families order and then parking not that far away. 

Once he was parked Noah was quick to open up the bag and take out the twenty pack of chicken nuggets, going to push his seat back a little before he remembered it was already as far back as it would go. Noah shrugged a little as he opened the box and popped the first nugget in his mouth eating it almost whole. 

It didn’t take Noah long to get through the box of nuggets and the whole way through one of his large cokes. And get started on his Big Mac and chips. And as he eat the burger Noah leaned back a little in his chair a little surprised when his stomach touched the steering wheel. 

Noah looked down at his stomach smirking just a little as he noticed that his top had ridden up so that a big chunk of his lower belly was on show, and as he looked at the way his stomach rested against the bottom of the steering wheel Noah noticed just how tight the seat belt had become since he started eating. The seat belt extender he had brought a couple months ago no longer keeping it big enough for his ever expanding waist line. 

Noah shrugged a little the giddy feeling in his stomach growing as he brought the burger up and took another bite. 

By the time Noah had finished his meal he was more then a little too full and as he tried to lean back a little in his seat he jumped a little when his stomach hit the button for the horn and making it go off. 

Noah shock his head sitting up a bit, even though it put more pressure on his stomach making it hurt, trying to suck his stomach in a little when he realised even sitting up straight didn’t stop his stomach from resting on the wheel. 

Noah sighed again as he leaned his arm back so that he could tilt the car backwards the extra room making his stomach move forward just a little but also giving him another space between his stomach and the steering wheel. 

Getting out of his car once he got home proved to be a little difficult for Noah as when he tried to turn around in his seat so that his feet would touch the floor his stomach hit the steering wheel again, getting a little stuck. With a lot of sucking in and grunting Noah was able to get out of the car a little out of breath and walk up to the house. 

“Honey I’m home.” Noah shouted jokingly as he walked through the front door. His hand resting on the exposed part of his stomach. 

“Hey.” Kurt smiled as he walked out of the living room, dressed nicely for when they went out. “You need to get ready now.”

Noah nodded with a small laugh as he walked further into the house and to their bedroom. 

Noah quickly found the one shirt he knew still fit him, having been too big the last time he wore it. 

Before he put the shirt on Noah pulled his top off and looked down at where his bottoms where undone groaning as he reached down sucking his stomach in as much as he could, which wasn’t that much with how full he was, and tried to get the bottoms to meet. 

After a few minutes Noah grunted again laying down on the bed and sucking in his stomach. It too some more grunting but Noah was finally able to get the button to meet the whole. Slowly letting his stomach back out Noah let out a sigh of relief when the button stayed done up. 

Pushing himself back off from the bed Noah pulled the shirt on. Smiling when he noticed that it still fit Him almost perfectly. 

“Hey.” Kurt smiled as his husband walked into the living room ready to leave. 

“Hey you.” Noah smiled down at his husband as he brought Kurt in for a hug. “I’m ready. All though we will defiantly need to go and get me new jeans. I barley got theses ones down up.”

“We can do that.” Kurt agreed with a nod. “I need to go get new ones of my own.”

Noah smirked as he brought his hand down to rest on his husbands slightly descended baby bump. 

“Let’s go before we’re late big guy.” Kurt smiled as he pulled away from Noah with one last Pat to his husbands stomach. 

Both men knew Noah was not finished in his weight gain and both men were more then happy to see him keep growing.


End file.
